A hybrid vehicle comprises an engine and a drive motor as its driving force sources. The drive motor generates power through rotation of driving wheels in braking the vehicle, and the generated power is accumulated as regenerated energy. This is known as an art called regenerative braking.
In this regenerative braking, at the time of abrupt braking or the like, regenerated power may exceed the power with which a battery can be charged.
In a hybrid vehicle disclosed in JP-2001-238303-A that was published by the Japan Patent Office in 2001, when regenerated power has exceeded the power with which a battery can be charged, surplus power is consumed by driving a motor/generator and an engine connected to the motor/generator. In addition, when there is a large amount of surplus power, the load applied to the engine is enhanced by actuating an auxiliary brake, so the power consumed by the motor/generator is increased.